


4 Times Nathaniel and Marc were Petty

by Swagphia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arguing, Body Pillows, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Making Out, Pettiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: and 1 time they were petty together.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 21
Kudos: 287
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	4 Times Nathaniel and Marc were Petty

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: before you read this story, I just want everyone to know that this is probably one of the worst things I've written. I had to struggle to complete it. It is bad. I am NOT proud of it.
> 
> Edit: So, apparently people like this fic so... ok :/ idk maybe if I re-read it I will like it, but please go to my other works to see fanfic that I am actually proud of.

1.

“I always knew it would end this way,” Marc says gravely, staring and Nathaniel.

Sighing, Nathaniel puts down his sketchbook.

“It was a sandwich!”

“It was MY sandwich!” 

Marc glares at Nathaniel who is looking at him, exasperated.

“I said sorry!” Nathaniel tries to defend.

“Well sorry isn’t good enough! It was MY food!”

“Whatever” Nathaniel groans before leaving the room.

Marc huffs and turns away. They had this argument before, over different things. It is always the same.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2.

“You bought WHAT?!” Nathaniel asks as he stares at the ridiculous item in Marc’s arms.

“I thought it looked cute!” Marc huffs, blushing. In his arms, is a body pillow as big as he is. A Mightyllustrator body pillow. 

Nathaniel blushes, but he’s not going to budge on this.

“How much did it cost?” Nathaniel asks.

“W-what?”

“I said, _how much did it cost_.”

“...50 euros,” Marc says weakly.

Nathaniel looks at Marc disappointedly and leaves.

“Hey, Nathaniel! Nathaniel! Don’t leave!” Marc calls after him, but Nathaniel is already gone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3.

“I hate you.” Marc declares as he enters the room.

Glancing over, Nathaniel sees that it isn’t that important.

“What did I do now?” Nathaniel asks, sighing.

“Look how you drew Reverser in the latest comic!” Marc exclaims, throwing a comic book at Nathaniel. 

Nathaniel fumbles a bit to catch it but manages to get it.

“I don’t get what’s wrong,” Nathaniel says, flipping through the book. Nathaniel quickly finishes before looking at Marc, unimpressed.

Marc taps one of the images, “Where are my eyebrows!” He shouts.

Nathaniel rolls his eyes, “Your hair is covering them.”

“O-Oh.” Marc looks down, “love you?”

“love you too.” Nathaniel smiles fondly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------




“FUCK YOU! YOU’RE THE BEST”

“NO, YOU ARE!” 

Marinette sighs as she walks into the scene of Nathaniel and Marc fighting. They were fighting over who loves who more. Again. For the 3rd time this month. Marinette quickly puts herself between the two boys.

“You both love each other equally, now kiss and make up already.”

They took that as a cue to not only kiss but go a little deeper. Marinette quickly left the room once _that_ started.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

+1

Nathaniel groaned as Lila once again interrupted his sleep to loudly proclaim about all the celebrities she knows. He had stayed up late last night and her grating voice was really getting on his nerves.

‘ _Just a little longer’_ He thinks, looking forward to when he can see Marc.

The bell rings, but not before hearing Lila’s closing statement,

“Oh yeah! I totally know Roy Corbin’s son! We’re like this!” Lila says, crossing her fingers.

Nathaniel looks up, confused.

_‘I mean, I guess she knows me, but we’re not friends. She can’t know that I’m his son anyway. I guess I’ll talk to Marc about it later.’_

Nathaniel put his head back down as Ms. Bustier started class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, Lila said she was friends with my dad’s son and I don’t have any brothers,” Nathaniel says as he sits down with Marc. He had long since told his boyfriend who his dad is.

“Oh, yeah, she’s a liar,” Marc says absentmindedly.

“Oh cool,” Nathaniel responds as he sits down to start drawing. Lila’s stories always _were_ a bit out there. All thoughts about her are pushed out of his head as he gets a text from his dad.

“What does he want now? It’s been 3 months and he just texts me out of the blue?” Nathaniel mumbles as he checks his phone.

**POS:** I need you to make a speech about how you’re going to be the head of the company someday.

**Nathaniel:** ew no

**POS:** Do it or else. This will be broadcasted live. My reputation hangs on this. Don’t make me go over there. You forget how much influence I have, I can and will shut down your mother’s restaurant if you don’t come.

**Nathaniel:** Ugh fine

Nathaniel slammed his head on the desk, startling Marc.

“What’s wrong?” Marc asks, concerned.

“My dad is making me do some stupid speech,” Nathaniel grumbles into the desk.

“Oh, that sucks” Marc winces sympathetically.

Lila walks by them and Marc gets an idea to help cheer Nathaniel up. Whispering it to Nathaniel, Marc smirks as his boyfriend’s face lights up a bit, even if it’s just a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And now, we have Roy Corbin’s son, Nathaniel Corbin, here to make a speech about his father’s company.”

Nathaniel stepped out in his too-tight tuxedo. He monotonously said what his father told him to say, right up until the end.

“-And I would like to say just one more thing. Fuck Lila Rossi, that is all.”

  
Nathaniel quickly walked off stage after that. His dad yelled at him a little, but since he didn’t do anything TOO extreme, neither did his father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day at school, things didn’t look too different, at least not on the surface.

That is until Lila comes to school.

Nathaniel grins at Marc as Alya storms at the girl, waving her phone at Lila, causing a scene. 

The two high five, ready to watch the shit hit the fan.

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to make it this far (and aren't already in it), join the NathMarc discord server! https://discord.gg/ufuEf6


End file.
